Entre elle et moi
by Solae44
Summary: Emma arrive en retard à la mairie pour une réunion du conseil. La cause de son retard leur proposera une soirée. OS SQ - Songfic - Sonfic du même nom que la chanson.


Bonsoir à tous, me revoici pour un petit OS SQ (pour changer...).

J'ai choisi la songfic pour celle-ci, mais ne me demandez pas pourquoi. Je ne suis pas fan des songfic en règle générale... J'avoue que je ne les lis pas spécialement... Peut-être que maintenant, j'y prêterai une tout autre attention. De plus, ce n'est pas vraiment le style de musique que j'écoute habituellement, mais quand je l'ai entendu la première fois, les images et l'histoire se sont imposés elles-mêmes dans ma tête. Bref, je crois que ça ne se commande pas! En tout cas, elle est comme je l'imaginais et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

C'est donc ma toute première songfic, alors ne soyez pas trop méchant lol.

Bonne lecture à vous!

;)

* * *

 **Entre elle et moi**

Régina est une femme remarquablement nulle quand les émotions deviennent trop personnelles et trop fortes. Depuis qu'Emma est enfin redevenue elle-même, laissant les ténèbres s'étendre dans la nouvelle dague de Rumplestilskin, leur relation a rapidement évolué.

D'abord, madame le maire avait voulu s'assurer que son amie allait bien. Surtout depuis que sans réellement savoir pourquoi, la blonde avait mis fin à sa relation avec le pirate repenti. Régina l'avait alors questionné à maintes reprises, mais toujours la réponse avait été la même. Emma avait su tirer parti de sa courte vie de ténébreuse et s'était rendu compte qu'avec sa chance d'être à nouveau elle-même, elle voulait trouver son bonheur. Son véritable bonheur. Avoir été celle haïe de tous avait été une torture sans égale. Malgré son passé à l'orphelinat et ses familles d'accueil, c'était la première fois qu'elle s'était sentie réellement rejetée par les gens qu'elle avait appris à aimer. Et cela avait été de trop. Elle s'était donc promis que si la vie lui offrait la chance inespérée de redevenir Emma Swan, la sauveuse connue de tous, elle penserait à elle et à ce qui pourrait la rendre heureuse. Au vrai bonheur. Celui qui la rendrait heureuse même les yeux fermés. Celui pour lequel elle foncerait aveuglément. Celui qui lui ferait battre le cœur tellement fort que la douleur dans sa poitrine lui semblerait normale.

Plus les jours passent et plus Régina se sent concernée par les explications de son amie. Pas concernée dans le sens où elle pourrait être la source du bonheur d'Emma Swan, mais concernée parce qu'elle a ouvert les yeux sur la cause de son propre bonheur. Et c'est tout simplement la belle shérif aux longs cheveux dorés et ondulés.

Cet après-midi-là, Emma avait rendez-vous à la mairie pour une réunion du conseil. Mais comme d'habitude, la shérif est en retard. Tous les membres sont déjà présents, assis autour de la table en marbre du bureau de la mairesse. Les discussions débutent sans attendre la retardataire qui se fait désirer. Snow vérifie toutes les cinq secondes si la porte à moitié vitrée ne s'ouvre pas sur sa fille. David la rappelle à l'ordre, lui remémorant que c'est une grande fille responsable qui n'a absolument plus besoin d'être maternée. Granny se moque d'eux ouvertement tandis que Gold lève les yeux au ciel, blasé par le comportement irrécupérable de la famille Charmant. Régina, elle, est assise à son bureau, les yeux fermés et les mains dans ses mèches ébène, tentant de passer outre le brouhaha environnant et désagréable. Par conséquent, la réunion est un capharnaüm sans nom. Tout le monde parle en même temps, ne s'écoutant absolument pas jusqu'à ce que la porte du bureau s'ouvre sur une Miss Swan couverte de boue. La colère qui prenait possession de la mairesse, il y avait encore quelques secondes, se change en un fou rire libérateur, alors que les autres restent, la bouche ouverte, surpris de la voir dans cet état.

Ils sont tous silencieux, laissant Emma entrer dans le bureau à tâtons jusqu'à ce que la voix puissante de Régina Mills résonne dans la pièce.

\- Stop ! Vous n'allez certainement pas faire un pas de plus dans mon bureau mademoiselle Swan. Je vous prierai de faire demi-tour et de rentrer chez vous prendre une douche. La réunion est reportée à demain matin.

\- Demain matin ? Râle Snow qui sort enfin de son étonnement. Mais, nous avions des choses de prévues avec David.

\- Voyez ça avec votre fille ! Suggère la mairesse en rangeant ses papiers dans sa sacoche habituelle.

\- Régina. Avec Belle, nous devions aller au manoir pour le week-end. Intervient Gold, peu satisfait de ce changement de programme.

\- Voyez ça avec la sauveuse !

\- Régina !

\- Swan ?

\- Laisse-moi au moins m'expliquer ! Tente la blonde qui fait un pas de plus vers la brune.

\- Tututut ! Menace la reine déchue en secouant son index de gauche à droite puis en faisant signe à Emma de reculer prestement.

\- Salut tout le monde !

La voix stridente et joyeuse de Tink vient de faire irruption dans la pièce, surprenant de nouveau tout le monde à son arrivée. Habillée de sa tenue de fée, d'un vert sombre qui lui va à ravir, elle scanne un à un les membres du conseil présents jusqu'à s'amuser à leurs dépens !

\- Clochette ! Que fais-tu là ? Demande Régina stupéfaite de revoir son amie après cette longue absence tout en s'avançant vers elle, les bras ouverts.

Tink hausse un sourcil vers Emma, lui demandant silencieusement ce qui a pu se passer pour rendre la mairesse tactile, d'autant plus en public.

\- Beaucoup de choses se sont passées... Lui murmure la blonde juste avant que Tink soit enfermée par les bras fins de Régina.

\- Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ? Continue de questionner Régina sans avoir de réponse à la première.

\- Bienvenue à Storybrooke. Lance Gold froidement avant de passer devant elles et de quitter les lieux, suivit de près par Belle.

\- Lui, en tout cas, il n'a pas changé. Grogne Tink en plantant son regard dans les iris chocolatés de la mairesse. C'est Emma qui m'a retrouvé en forêt, ça doit faire plusieurs heures que je tourne en rond.

\- Mais comment tu es arrivée ici ?

\- On a trouvé une formule à base de poussière de fée pour ouvrir des portails entre nos deux mondes. J'ai été la première à le tester et faut croire que la réception et certaines autres choses sont à revoir. À mon arrivée, je ne savais plus du tout me repérer dans l'espace jusqu'à ce qu'Emma me retrouve.

\- D'où mon état et mon retard ! Ajoute Emma pour se justifier auprès de la brune.

\- Ça ne change rien! Je veux que tu rentres chez toi pour y prendre une douche. Ton odeur n'est pas des plus agréables.

\- À vos ordres, votre majesté. Répond sarcastiquement la shérif, mais rassurée d'entendre de nouveau le tutoiement de la brune et en exécutant une révérence à la perfection sous le fin sourire de Régina et les yeux ronds de Tink.

\- Je viens avec toi, Emma. Tu as peut-être des vêtements à me prêter ?

\- Oui, pas de problème. Mais oublie tes ailes sur ce coup et monte en voiture, je ne vis plus chez mes parents.

\- Oui, j'ai vu ça ! S'étonne la petite blonde avant de poursuivre : t'as encore ton épave ! C'est un miracle.

La mairesse étouffe un rire au fond de sa gorge ce qui lui vaut un regard noir, puis l'air boudeur de son amie. Régina fond complètement face à ce comportement enfantin, chose qui l'agaçait plus que tout, il y avait encore quelque temps. Portée par la vague de tendresse qui vient de l'inonder, Régina glisse l'une de ses mains sur la joue d'Emma avant de caresser sa peau pâle dans une infinie délicatesse. Sous le regard de Tink et du couple Charmant, leurs yeux se bloquent l'un dans l'autre, laissant le monde tourner sans elles. Les émotions qui traversent leurs iris semblent parler pour elles. Régina n'ose croire en ce qu'elle distingue dans les pupilles émeraude et Emma est bien trop accaparée par ce regard envoûtant pour prendre le temps de se poser la moindre petite question. C'est le raclement de gorge de Snow qui les sort de leur bulle, dans un mouvement vif et les joues rougies par la gêne.

\- Comment as-tu su que Tink était ici ? Demande David, préférant revenir sur la conversation de départ plutôt que de se demander ce qui se passe entre sa fille et la mairesse.

\- Leroy ! Il est arrivé comme un sauvage au poste en hurlant à pleins poumons qu'il y avait une invasion de luciole dans la forêt. À mon avis, son degré d'alcool dans le sang devait déjà avoir atteint un certain seuil. Ajoute la shérif en haussant les sourcils en signe de désespoir avant de poursuivre son récit: bref, je suis allée vérifier et je n'y ai trouvé que Clochette. Elle était tellement perdue et désorientée que j'ai dû me mettre à la pourchasser pour l'attraper. Dans ma course, je suis tombée deux fois, dont la deuxième dans de la boue. Je vous rappelle qu'il a plu hier !

\- Bon, une soirée entre filles, ça vous tente ? Désolée David... Propose Tink qui sent la tension grimper entre la shérif et son patron.

\- Ça fera du bien à toutes. Je suis pour ! Accepte Snow rapidement, heureuse de passer une soirée loin de leur tracas quotidien. Je vais demander à Ruby et Belle de se joindre à nous ! Continue-t-elle tout aussi rapidement avant de s'éclipser, entraînant son mari par la manche, avant que sa fille n'émette la moindre objection.

Il ne reste plus que Régina, clochette et Emma à l'entrée du bureau. Une certaine gêne s'est installée et Tink le ressent automatiquement. Avoir connu la méchante reine pendant ses instants de faiblesse et d'espérance en une vie meilleure, l'aide, mieux que quiconque, à comprendre son regard fuyant teinté de doute lorsque les iris chocolatés de Régina croisent l'univers jade de la belle Emma.

\- On se voit ce soir alors ? Demande Tink au moment de passer le pas-de-porte du bureau.

\- Désolée, mais ne comptez pas sur moi, avec le retard d'aujourd'hui, j'ai du travail.

\- Clochette, attends-moi dans la voiture, s'il te plaît... Souffle Emma après avoir saisi délicatement le bras de Régina pour la retenir quelques minutes, seule à seule.

Silencieusement, la petite fée quitte les lieux laissant ses deux amis, étrangement proche et douce. Alors que les pas de Tink s'éloignent dans la résonance du couloir, Emma glisse ses doigts le long du bras de Régina jusqu'à attraper sa main dans une délicatesse sans nom. La mairesse se délecte de ses petites attentions volontaires ou non de la sauveuse et ne recule pas.

Emma en avait pris pleinement conscience un soir ou après avoir perdu le contrôle, la brune avait envoyé valser Crochet à travers les airs. Elle était partie en deux secondes, dans un nuage de fumée prune, croyant être de nouveau vu comme la méchante, comme quelqu'un qui ne changerait jamais. C'était d'ailleurs ce que Hook avait insinué, crachant tout son venin sur la mairesse à qui voudrait l'entendre et surtout lui donner raison. Seulement, les Charmants n'étaient plus comme avant. Tout comme Régina. Et avant même que David ou Snow ne puissent émettre une contradiction, Emma l'avait saisi par le col, déversant sa colère à travers ses yeux sombres et des menaces verbales que le pirate avait écoutés religieusement. Puis la sauveuse avait disparu à son tour dans une tornade blanche en pensant fortement à la brune.

Elle l'avait retrouvé dans le jardin de la mairie, assise sur un banc, non loin de son pommier. La tête baissée et les mains jointes sur ses cuisses, Régina semblait être terrifiée par l'attente. Emma n'avait pas traîné et rapidement, elle s'était assise à ses côtés faisant sursauter la brune.

\- Vous venez m'amener à vos parents ? Avait-elle prononcé froidement, un brin de crainte dans la voix.

\- Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

\- Pour avoir utilisé la magie sur quelqu'un.

\- Si vous ne m'aviez pas devancé, c'est moi qui l'aurais fait. Je ne viens pas vous chercher, je viens m'assurer que vous allez bien. Avait simplement avoué la blonde, ce qui avait terriblement déstabilisé Régina qui avait senti son cœur s'accélérer sous les mots rassurants d'Emma et son doux sourire.

Le silence avait alors entouré les deux jeunes femmes qui se noyaient dans leurs regards. Seuls leurs souffles, plus bruyants, faisaient écho au vent dans les feuilles du majestueux pommier. Emma, portée par l'instant presque idyllique, avait déposé ses mains sur celle de la mairesse. La blonde était pétrifiée par ses gestes, peur d'être rejeté alors que pour la première fois elle tentait une approche qu'elle désirait depuis longtemps. Pour son plus grand plaisir, la mairesse n'avait pas reculé et avait même initié la suite de l'étreinte, en entremêlant leurs doigts. Enfin, cherchant un réconfort de plus, Régina avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule d'Emma laissant les secondes de répit gagner le cœur des deux femmes.

Depuis cet instant, Emma s'était promis de toujours être aux petits soins pour Régina. Prenant soin d'elle à chaque épreuve, qu'elle soit personnelle ou professionnelle. Régina avait sa chevalière en armure blanche privée et à chaque fois, à chaque mot doux, à chaque geste tendre, la brune l'avait laissé pénétrer son âme chaque jour, un peu plus. Elles avaient une confiance aveugle l'une envers l'autre et une certaine routine s'était installée entre elles. Pour le plus grand bonheur d'Henry et sous le regard septique des Charmants.

C'est pour cela, qu'à cet instant, elle se permet de la retenir afin de lui parler seule à seule.

\- Viens avec nous, s'il te plaît.

\- J'ai du travail, Emma. Tu crois qu'une réunion comme celle-ci s'improvise ?

\- Régina, l'interpelle la shérif en se positionnant devant la brune, ancrant ses pieds dans le sol, ta réunion était prête pour aujourd'hui... Donc il me semble que tu as juste à reprendre les mêmes dossiers vu que nous ne les avons pas étudiés aujourd'hui. Maintenant, dis-moi vraiment pourquoi tu ne veux pas venir.

Emma vient de voir clair dans son jeu et pour la première, ose la contredire. Régina ment ouvertement à son amie et s'en veut de ne pas être en mesure de lui dire la vérité. Mais Régina ne peut pas. Elle ne se voit pas regarder Emma dans les yeux et lui avouer que la seule raison pour laquelle elle ne vient pas est tout simplement sa présence. Elle sait pertinemment qu'avec quelques verres elles seraient plus tactiles, leurs regards ne tromperaient personne et Régina ne serait plus apte à se contrôler. Chose qui lui est totalement inconcevable.

\- Je suis fatiguée, Emma. S'il te plaît.

\- Ce ne sera pas pareil sans toi. Ma soirée ne sera pas complète si tu n'es pas là.

En disant ces quelques mots, Emma s'est avancée jusqu'à ce que leurs souffles se mêlent en une seule et même respiration. Régina ne bouge plus par crainte de briser ce moment qui ne reviendrait sans doute jamais. Depuis cet instant de bonheur sur le banc de la mairie, plus jamais Régina n'avait regoûté au plaisir des bras d'Emma et ce rapprochement si soudain met ses sens en alerte. Doit-elle se laisser aller ou protéger son cœur ? Doit-elle croire en ce qu'elle lit dans les yeux d'Emma ou doit-elle taire son imagination ? Sa raison lui indique de ne rien faire. Elle ferme simplement les yeux pour s'éloigner visuellement de la belle blonde et inspire longuement avant de rouvrir les paupières. Sa décision est prise.

\- Désolée.

\- Très bien. Passe une bonne soirée quand même. Lui murmure Emma avant de lâcher ses mains et de quitter le bureau pour rejoindre Tink en bas.

Régina s'en veut déjà affreusement. Voir la déception dans les yeux d'Emma est insupportable. Elle se déteste pour avoir été froide dans ses propos, il faut qu'elle s'excuse. La brune ferme rapidement la porte du bureau et dévale les escaliers aussi rapidement que ses talons lui permettent. Mais une fois dehors, elle ne peut que regarder les phares arrière de la coccinelle s'éloigner au bout de la rue. Résignée, elle monte dans sa propre voiture et conduit jusque chez elle.

Régina est sur son canapé blanc, un verre de cidre à la main, tentant de ne plus penser au fait que ses amies s'amusent. Espérant que l'image d'Emma profitant de sa soirée avec d'autres femmes disparaisse. Elle n'est pas jalouse, du moins, elle préfère ne pas se l'avouer pour ne pas devenir folle. Pourtant, elle donnerait tout pour apercevoir Emma, pour la voir s'ennuyer sans elle. Mais chaque image la dessinait au bras d'une autre, un sourire enjôleur plaqué sur les lèvres et heureuse de sa soirée sans Régina.

D'une traite, la mairesse termine son verre, laissant couler le liquide ambré dans sa bouche et réchauffer son corps. Dans le hall du manoir, elle opte pour des escarpins noirs sans trop de talons. Elle veut marcher et ses échasses de 10 centimètres ne l'aideraient pas. De toute façon, le sommeil ne viendrait pas, elle en est persuadée. Son esprit est bien trop occupé à surchauffer. Que doit-elle faire ?

SQ

À cet instant, tout ce qu'elle désire, c'est de s'évader un peu. De laisser la brise du soir caresser sa peau. De marcher de longues minutes avant que le ciel ne soit trop noir. Comme si le destin veut la voir continuer sa route, les lampadaires, programmés pour s'allumer à une heure bien précise, viennent justement de s'illuminer, éclairant ainsi son chemin jusqu'à son but.

 _Tous les néons blancs,_ _  
_ _sur le boulevard,_ _  
_ _s'allument à l'instant._

Ses pas la dirigent inexorablement vers le centre de Storybrooke. A chaque pas supplémentaire, Régina se dit qu'elle ferait mieux de faire demi-tour. De rentrer au chaud au 108 rue Mifflin Street. Retrouver son livre qu'elle a commencé il y a de ça plusieurs jours déjà. Mais à chaque pas, elle en fait un autre, l'éloignant de chez elle, la rapprochant du centre-ville. Ou de la mairie ? Ou du puits ? Ou du bar ? Sa destination ? Elle ne se l'avoue pas, mais son cœur conduit pour elle.

 _Je fais semblant,_ _  
_ _d'aller quelque part._ _  
_ _Où? Je sais pas vraiment._

Puis elle s'arrête. Le lampadaire sous lequel elle a stoppé ses pas l'éclaire de façon angélique. La blancheur du reflet dans ses cheveux. Son ombre courte sur le bitume froid. Son regard dans le vague. Ses pensées terrassées par les questionnements. Emma est devenue une obsession. Chaque instant de la journée est source d'interrogation alors qu'elle ne doit pas. Emma est son amie, libre comme l'air et ne dépend pas de la mairesse. La colère s'empare presque de Régina qui ne s'autorise pas à devenir ainsi, à se demander si Emma pense à elle. Si Emma la réclame. Si Emma l'attend. La brune, énervée, tape du pied sur le sol, mais seul l'écho de son talon lui répond. Elle est irritée et en total désaccord avec son cœur.

 _A quoi ça sert,_ _  
_ _de chercher à savoir,_ _  
_ _c'qu'elle peut bien faire,_ _  
_ _de ses nuits les samedis soir._

Régina n'aime pas sortir et se mêler aux autres. Elle déteste sentir leurs regards curieux sur elle et l'observer comme une bête de foire. Pourtant, quelque chose l'empêche de faire demi-tour et de laisser cette soirée se passer sans qu'elle puisse y jeter un œil. La brune se sent obligée de vérifier ce que fait Emma. Si elle l'oublie aussi facilement qu'il lui est difficile de la sortie de sa tête.

 _J'veux pas sortir,_ _  
_ _mais j'vais pas rester chez moi._ _  
_ _J'peux pas dormir,_ _  
_ _j'pense qu'à ce truc entre elle et moi._

 _J'veux pas sortir,_ _  
_ _mais j'vais pas rester chez moi._ _  
_ _J'peux pas dormir._ _  
_  
SQ

Emma suit ses amies enjouées et complètement euphoriques. Les verres sont vides depuis longtemps et le taux d'alcoolémie qui coule dans leur sang les libèrent de leurs entraves habituelles. Alors que Ruby et Snow s'en donnent à cœur joie sur la petite piste de danse et que Tink et Belle discutent sérieusement, Emma n'a pas l'esprit à la fête. Malgré la présence de ses amies, les jeux de lumière multicolore et la musique trop forte, Emma est ailleurs.

 _Parmi les gens,_ _  
_ _sous le flash des phares,_ _  
_ _je suis comme un passant._

Son esprit n'a pas quitté le bureau de la mairesse et la couleur noisette de ses yeux. Elle aurait tout fait pour que Régina vienne, mais elle sait que trop bien qu'il ne sert à rien de la brusquer. Régina est un trésor qu'il faut mériter. Cela fait plusieurs mois que la blonde essaie de se rapprocher d'elle, mais un mur infranchissable les sépare. Seule, dans sa bulle de solitude, Emma n'abandonne pas, malgré son cœur peiné, et laisse ses pensées voguées vers sa patronne.

 _Si simplement,_ _  
_ _inconsolable,_ _  
_ _incognito._

Puis l'esprit d'Emma lui joue des tours. Son inconscient, à l'imagination débordante, se fait mal tout seul. Peut-être pour cesser de se voiler la face. Peut-être pour ne plus nier l'évidence. Régina a peut-être refusé, car elle avait un autre rendez-vous, ailleurs. Pourquoi ne lui aurait-elle pas dit dans ce cas ? Après tout, elle était son amie. Elle lui avait prouvé à plusieurs reprises alors pourquoi lui mentir ? Ce n'est pas comme ci Emma était jalouse ou exclusive, mais elle aurait aimé avoir plus d'importance aux yeux de la brune.

 _Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire,_ _  
_ _les endroits où elle sort,_ _  
_ _avec qui elle prend des verres,_ _  
_ _à qui elle pense quand elle s'endort._

La blonde n'était pas spécialement enthousiaste à l'idée de sortir avec les filles, mais pour plusieurs raisons, elle avait fini par accepter. D'une parce que Ruby l'avait harcelé de messages, de deux parce que Snow n'en finissait plus d'expliquer les bienfaits de s'aérer la tête, et de trois, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas garder Régina dans son esprit. S'enivrer et danser, c'est toujours mieux que de se poser mille et une questions sur Régina et elle.

 _J'veux pas sortir,_ _  
_ _mais j'vais pas rester chez moi._ _  
_ _J'peux pas dormir,_ _  
_ _j'pense qu'à ce truc entre elle et moi._

 _J'veux pas sortir,_ _  
_ _mais j'vais pas rester chez moi._ _  
_ _J'peux pas dormir._ _  
_  
SQ

Régina est devant les vestiaires du Rabbit Hole se demandant encore comment elle est arrivée là. Elle n'ose pas pénétrer dans la pièce principale et tente de trouver un point d'ancrage au milieu de toute cette foule de là où elle est. Finalement, elle finit par découvrir la tignasse blonde qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mille et son sourire s'illumine. Elle l'observe, faisant abstraction du bruit environnant, ne voyant plus qu'elle. Alors que tous font la fête, Emma, discrètement, change de position jusqu'à se mettre de profil et se pencher un peu trop près vers la femme à côté d'elle pour lui parler au creux de l'oreille. Sa main gauche qu'elle lui glisse dans le dos est le geste intime de trop aux yeux de Régina. C'est la goutte supplémentaire qui lui brise le cœur. Emma ne pense pas à elle. Il faut se rendre à l'évidence.

 _A qui elle se montre,_ _  
_ _quand personne ne la voit._ _  
_ _A qui elle raconte,_ _  
_ _tout et n'importe quoi._

Alors qu'elle explique à Ruby qu'il est temps pour elle de rentrer, le regard d'Emma dévie vers la sortie et c'est là qu'elle la voit. Régina est venue. La blonde est heureuse, mais d'un seul coup, son cœur s'affole. Pourquoi fait-elle demi-tour ? Pourquoi ses yeux sont-ils humides ? Elle est si belle dans son tailleur cintré noir qu'Emma en reste figée jusqu'à se rendre compte que Régina n'est plus dans son champ de vision. La réalité la rattrape et elle tente de la rejoindre, essayant de se frayer un chemin parmi la cohue. Emma est dehors, enfin, mais elle n'arrive pas à trouver Régina. Avec les yeux plissés pour s'accommoder à la clarté naissante, elle essaie tant bien que mal de distinguer les courbes parfaites de la mairesse. Mais rien. Peinée, elle se retourne pour rejoindre le parking et c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle la voit. Assise sur un banc. Non loin de la coccinelle.

 _Ou va-t-elle ce soir ?_ _  
_ _Dans quelle soirée dans quel bar ?_ _  
_ _Qu'est ce que je fais si je la croise ?_ _  
_ _Est-ce que je lui parle, est-ce que j'me barre ?_

Emma est soulagée et soupire de joie. Le bruit peu élégant que cela provoque sort Régina de ses pensées et cette dernière lève le regard. Ses yeux noirs comme la nuit s'ancrent immédiatement dans les perles verdoyantes qui scintillent. Elles ne se parlent pas, car aucune des deux n'ose rompre le silence. Il les entoure délicatement, avec une petite gêne inexplicable s'élève dans les airs quand Emma vient s'asseoir tout près de la mairesse. Ce silence, c'est un peu le calme avant la tempête. L'innocence avant le jugement. Le rêve avant la réalité. L'ignorance avant la révélation. Emma n'a aucun doute sur les efforts que Régina a dû faire pour venir jusqu'ici si bien qu'elle censure toute réflexion qui pourrait la faire fuir. Régina a fait un pas vers elle, du moins, c'est comme ça que le prend la jeune shérif, du coup, elle estime que c'est à son tour. Emma se lève et tend sa main. C'est un signe de départ et Régina le comprend instantanément. C'est avec un délicat et timide sourire que la brune entremêle ses doigts à ceux d'Emma, comme si c'était la dernière chose à laquelle elle pouvait se raccrocher. Guérie de sa crainte, Régina suit Emma jusqu'à sa voiture pour rentrer chez elle.

 _J'veux pas sortir,_ _  
_ _mais j'vais pas rester chez moi._ _  
_ _J'peux pas dormir_ _  
_ _j'pense qu'à ce truc entre elle et moi._

 _J'veux pas sortir_ _  
_ _mais j'vais pas rester chez moi._ _  
_ _J'peux pas dormir_ _  
_ _j'pense qu'à ce truc entre elle et moi_

 _J'pense qu'à ça._

SQ

Les deux jeunes femmes arrivent sur Mifflin Street en sachant pertinemment que les choses ont changé. Comme c'est étrange de savoir comment les évènements vont se dérouler et d'en avoir la force de les commencer. Une fois la voiture garée, Régina reste assise sur le siège passager, ses mains à plat sur ses cuisses et le regard sur celles-ci. Emma, quant à elle, n'a pas desserré le volant. Comme si rester ainsi ferait avancer les choses. Puis la blonde revoir les yeux humides de Régina dans le hall du pub et sa conscience lui dicte de ne pas la laisser. Alors, telle la princesse qu'elle est, Emma sort de la voiture pour la contourner et rejoindre la portière de Régina. Après l'avoir ouverte, elle se décale et tend de nouveau sa main. Les prunelles chocolatées brillent d'amusement quand Régina se rend compte qu'Emma est légèrement penchée en avant.

C'est main dans la main qu'elles remontent l'allée jusqu'à se retrouver sous le porche du manoir Mills.

\- Vous sentez bon mademoiselle Swan. Admet Régina après avoir humé le parfum sucré de vanille qui émane du shérif.

\- Une magnifique brune m'a soumis l'idée d'aller prendre une douche cette après-midi. Non ! M'a ordonné d'aller prendre une douche.

\- Et elle a eu bien raison. S'amuse-t-elle à répondre avant de laisser un fin rire cristallin s'échapper.

\- Régina, on ne va pas discuter ce soir. Annonce Emma en se mettant face à Régina qui comprend le sérieux de ses mots. On le fera demain matin ? J'apporte les croissants ? Demande-t-elle timidement.

Le son fébrile de sa voix fait réagir Régina qui accepte rapidement d'un signe de la tête. Elles ont déjà été intimes, mais dans l'atmosphère règne un avant-goût de nouveauté. Régina sent son cœur battre la chamade. Elle sent les pulsations de son palpitant dans son cou, dans ses bras, dans ses cuisses... Sa bouche s'assèche rapidement tant sa respiration est irrégulière. La brune est anxieuse, car elle n'ose croire ce que signifiassent les mots et la future discussion.

Emma remarque le comportement de Régina. Son corps et ses réactions n'ont plus de secrets pour elle. Avoir passé des mois à l'observer et à l'admirer dans l'ombre, Emma est capable de distinguer chacun de ses sentiments et à agir en conséquence. Un pas de plus vers la brune réduit ainsi la distance entre elles, par contre, il fait brutalement grimper l'angoisse de la mairesse. Mais à l'instant même où Emma pose sa main sur sa joue, tous ses sentiments néfastes disparaissent pour ne laisser que la douceur de sa peau blanche la caresser tendrement. Régina découvre sous les mains d'Emma tout ce qu'elle ne connaissait pas et cela lève le voile sur un autre monde. Celui de la félicité.

Les yeux brillants des deux femmes ne se quittent plus. Elles se parlent ainsi, sans rompre le contact. Puis Emma se penche doucement. Lentement. Laissant à Régina le temps de stopper son geste si cela n'est pas ce qu'elle souhaite. Mais elle ne bouge pas d'un centimètre. Au contraire, son attente devient difficilement contrôlable si bien qu'elle comble elle-même l'espace restant en faisant le dernier pas, collant son corps à celui d'Emma.

Prenant ça comme une envie partagée, Emma termine sa descente en déposant délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de la mairesse avant de clore ses yeux. Le velours des lèvres d'Emma caresse à présent le rouge ensorcelant, imprimant dans sa mémoire la perfection de ce moment. Régina savoure aussi cet instant, entourant de ses bras la taille fine d'Emma sous sa veste. Alors que leur baiser irradie leur cœur d'un bonheur inestimable, la shérif pose sa deuxième main sur l'autre jour de Régina, enfermant son visage possessivement. Puis vient le moment où leur souffle se fait court et où elles doivent s'éloigner. Emma est la première à ouvrir les yeux regardant la belle brune revenir laborieusement à la réalité, un délicat sourire fixé sur les lèvres. La shérif caresse de son pouce les pommettes rougies de la mairesse ce qui lui fait ouvrir les yeux à son tour. Silencieusement, elles gravent ce moment de bonheur qui va changer leur vie.

\- Bonne nuit ma reine.

\- Bonne nuit princesse.

Dans un sourire, Emma ne peut que se mordiller la lèvre inférieure sous le surnom employé par la mairesse. Elle se recule à contrecœur, mais ne veut pas brusquer les événements. Délicatement, sa main droite glisse le long du bras de Régina avant qu'elle ne lui saisisse le bout des doigts afin de les remonter à ses lèvres. Amusée par le comportement de la sauveuse, l'ancienne méchante reine se laisse faire et observe la scène avec un certain plaisir. Le furtif baisemain fait vibrer Régina de part en part, mais rapidement le manque se ressent. Emma s'éloigne à reculons, gardant son regard noyé dans celui de la brune jusqu'à ce qu'elle grimpe dans son carrosse jaune. Régina, elle, peut rentrer chez elle, le cœur serein face à l'avenir. Ce soir-là, elles se coucheront séparément, mais s'endormiront dans les pensées de l'autre.

* * *

Voilà pour ma première fois!

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez... Je vous attends!

Bises!

;)


End file.
